


埃尔文的委托

by HuaL



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:06:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29378235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuaL/pseuds/HuaL
Summary: ABO，爆炒吉克。内含1.艾吉AO车；2.吉利OO擦边车；3.无车的艾利团兵；4.利生子。这是一个omega在丈夫死后必须找到下一个alpha的社会，否则就会因信息素失调而死。而埃尔文在遗嘱里将妻子利威尔委托给了吉克的弟弟，艾伦·耶格尔。艾伦每个月给利威尔一个标记，然后憋着去吉克家找哥哥。结果由于长期被带着利信息素的艾伦肏，吉克被利威尔标记了。
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Zeke Yeager, Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager, Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith, Levi Ackerman/Zeke Yeager, 吉利, 团兵, 艾利 - Relationship, 艾吉
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	埃尔文的委托

1.

艾伦一进家门，吉克就闻到了自家弟弟那股快要爆炸的信息素了。

那会儿吉克刚洗完澡，擦头发正擦到一半，猛地被alpha的信息素一激，一个腿软差点就滑倒在地。艾伦的味道像伏特加，又冲又薰眼睛，随着年龄的增长度数还越来越高，定力不好的omega闻到味儿就能昏过去。吉克还算身经百战，耐受性高，勉强能撑在洗手台沿上，难受地喘着气，但屁股里已经开始汩汩地流出水来。还挺巧，吉克心想。也省得再穿了脱的。

身后的门被撞开，吉克被掐着脖子按在镜子面前。胯骨撞到大理石的边缘，痛得他龇牙咧嘴，洗漱用品也哗啦啦掉了一地。而他那同父异母的弟弟像野牛一样蛮横又无礼，一声哥哥都不叫就急吼吼地要把东西塞进去。路上硬了很久了吧？从那个人家里到这里要半小时呢，怕是要憋炸了。吉克心疼艾伦，毕竟他只有这么一个弟弟了，哪怕这弟弟着实不会体贴人，吉克也愿意把心脏和双腿全部打开让他进去。可惜这臭小子对他的心不感兴趣，他只好在另一面加倍努力，譬如尽量把腿打开到更大，好让弟弟能进得更深一些。不幸的是连这小小的愿望也不能够实现，因为他这副看似强健的omega的肉体，已经被年轻的alpha压制得完全瘫软、无法动弹了。

艾伦的信息素暴烈又不讲道理，如烧红的铁般从外部皮肤上滚过，又随着阴茎的捣弄像冲击波一样在体内一圈一圈强力地荡开，所经之处皆被碾为一滩糜烂的泥水。更糟糕的是，那里面还混杂着别的omega的味道。很清淡，像是掺入烈酒的苏打水，让艾伦的信息素变得寡淡了一些，却又增添了冰凌般的刺激感。对吉克来说，那已经成为了艾伦的一部分。他欢欣鼓舞地接受别的omega在艾伦身上的痕迹，毕竟他永远也不可能得到更别说独占什么纯粹的东西。因此打从一开始，他就是为两个人张开双腿的。

每当艾伦凶狠地肏着他的时候，那股凌冽的味道也不甘示弱地刮过他的肠壁钻进子宫，撑开他的喉咙里闯进食道和胃里，把他弄得痉挛喷水又抽搐不停。此时此刻也是。艾伦那根又烫又硬的大家伙粗暴地破开收缩不停的肠道，一下又一下用力凿着哥哥可怜的生殖腔。捣开了却又不进去，徒留湿热的腔体空虚地张着小嘴嗷嗷待哺，急得吉克把弟弟的背脊抓得一片狼籍，因达不到顶峰而眼泪直流，哭叫着“艾伦插进去好不好哥哥难受”——可艾伦根本不管。本来也只是拿哥哥当泄欲工具，解决一下不能发泄在别人身上的生理需求罢了。谁会管一个飞机杯的被使用体验呢？只有那位富有同情心的omega还愿意哺育他、填满他空洞的腔体，把银针似的信息素扎进敏感的巢穴，刺激得烂红软肉惊厥到翻卷，然后终于把可怜的吉克带到高潮。激起吉克发情的通常是艾伦的伏特加味，但能让吉克结束发情不至于被情欲折磨致死的，却是那个被他深爱着的弟弟爱着的人。

有时候吉克会想，如果艾伦彻底标记他的话，那个人会不会也同时标记他呢？

不过艾伦不会标记他的。那样不就得带着自己哥哥的信息素见那人了吗？每次要去见他时，艾伦就会把头发扎起来，剃干净胡子，喷上一堆除味剂，确保自己清清爽爽地去见人。多可爱啊，我的弟弟。一想到那一幕，吉克那胡子拉碴的脸上就会泛起甜蜜的微笑，然后被皮克妹妹说啊变态。艾伦不让他见那人，像防贼般防着他，吉克对此有点儿委屈。但其实他俩早就见过，在埃尔文·史密斯的葬礼上。

那会儿艾伦忙着去办一堆手续。埃尔文的遗嘱使自己的妻子——利威尔·史密斯免于像个军妓一样地被政府分配。法律不允许有生育能力的omega独身，那显然是对资源的浪费。如果一个alpha不幸丧命，那他的omega会被强制要求在两年内同另一个单身alpha或beta缔结婚姻关系——可以自己选择，也可以由政府分配。再说，如果真有哪个贞洁烈妇想要为丈夫守节，那她能守的也就只有两年。因为最多两年，她就将因信息素失调而导致的各种并发症病逝。因此，少数omega会选择直接殉情自杀。

即使如此，大部分的Alpha和Omega都不会选择提前去想这个事情。该说真不愧是高瞻远瞩的埃尔文吗？从吉克的角度来说，有点难以想象那个场景。三个人在一个房间内，他年轻的弟弟正在一份文件上签字，文件内容是如果自己尊敬的长官战死沙场，他负责继承同样令人尊敬的长官夫人。这似乎对在场的三个人来说都是一种羞辱，但迫于残酷的社会现实，再加上极端的为他人着想的心情，三人诡异地保持了沉静与平衡。

吉克对这种爱产生了一些兴趣。当然，主要是因为艾伦在里面扮演了重要角色。因此趁着艾伦不在，他短暂地混进埃尔文的葬礼现场。高高的教堂里，那个像根钉子扎在埃尔文的棺材边上的小个子应该就是死者的遗孀。他穿着洗得惨白的衬衫，外披着黑洞洞的外套，小腹微微凸起，听说才两个月大。来宾们脱帽向他说节哀，高官们惋惜帝国痛失一员干将，高官的夫人们流着眼泪说要想想孩子。在场的还有很多埃尔文在军队里的部下或同事，几乎每个人都喝过这位夫人招待他们的不加糖的红茶，年纪小的士兵还收到过圣诞节的礼物，比如一顶温暖的手织毛线帽。艾伦也收到过，当年还是个小孩子的憨弟弟很是炫耀地从冬戴到夏，据说后来被夫人暴揍了一顿，而团长就拿着报纸坐在一边微笑。这些士兵们或许都想起了如此曾如煤油灯般温暖的往事，露出了或悲痛或关怀的目光。

空气像浆洗过一样透明，无数的信息素与纷杂的情感在埃尔文黑漆漆的棺材上空觥筹交错，好像一个富丽堂皇的社交晚宴。但吉克还是闻到了——他对这个很敏感——一丝没被抑制剂压住的，几乎可以说是寡淡的、肥皂似的信息素，令人想起了童年时母亲手洗过的内裤的味道。一家三口的衣服湿漉漉地飘扬在蓝天下，吉克躺在草地上，晒着暖洋洋的太阳，任由内裤上没绞干净的水珠滴在脸上，昏昏欲睡。然后格里沙大喊大叫着跑来，揪着儿子的头发把他拖进屋里。蓝天没有了，阳光没有了，但是掉在脸上的水滴还是顺着脸颊滑进衣领，最后停留在乳珠上，发出些许刺鼻的清香。

2.

吉克醒来时，艾伦出乎意料地还在身边。他们后来从浴室里滚到床上，从下午做到第二天清晨，因此醒来时，已经是第二个晚上了。艾伦正倚在床头玩手机。床单很干燥，自己身上也被简单地冲洗了一下。信息素一时半会儿还散不掉，因此房间里的味道浓得有些令人窒息。

“几……咳咳…几点了？”

“九点，晚上。”艾伦说，“你这声音也太难听了。”

“这要怪谁啊。”吉克道。他试图坐起来，结果全身都发出咯吱咯吱的响。他又瘫了回去。

“刚刚皮克小姐来电话，我说你睡下了。”

“嗯……你晚饭吃了吗？”

“还没。”

“点外卖？哪家？”

“都行。”

吉克一边浏览外卖平台，一边视奸弟弟精壮裸露的身材。做爱的时候根本两个人都昏了头，完全没法好好欣赏，只有事后才能暗戳戳地回味。卧室没开灯，窗帘的缝隙和手机的屏幕里透出一点光照。朦胧的黑暗里艾伦的肌肉结实精干，布满了吉克指甲挠出的暧昧红痕。内裤里沉睡的一坨也分量客观，是投稿色情网站可以大赚一笔的程度。

“收回你的视线。”艾伦冷淡地说，“有点恶心。”

“啊呀刚刚才那么热情地要了人家一遍又一遍，转脸就拔吊无情，好过分啊弟弟。”吉克笑嘻嘻地把脸凑过去，拿毛茸茸的胡子去蹭艾伦的胳膊，结果被无情地肘击。

“噫——好痛好痛！哥哥决定报复你，下个月艾伦你自己撸去吧！”

“哈？随你便啊，而且最开始本来就是你先提出来的吧。”

埃尔文战死后，艾伦每个月都要给史密斯夫人补上标记，并且在同一个空间内待满规定时长，才能够满足omega的信息素需求。吉克推测，他俩每次都是公事公办地做完就离开。而这种维持了三年的危险平衡早已摇摇欲坠。很难说会不会下一次两人就情难自禁地滚起了床单，经过痛苦而漫长的纠结与摇摆，在愧疚中抛下死者奔向美好的未来。吉克很珍惜这段短暂的不知何时就会结束的时光，因此三年前艾伦第一次去给利威尔做完标记，出现在他家门口的时候，他就及时地把握住了机会。

那天他很有先见之明地没有给自己打抑制剂。等到艾伦憋着一身信息素，瞪着泛红血丝的眼睛闯进来，打算在哥哥家熬过剩下的易感期时，吉克果断地在玄关就跪下来去舔艾伦的裤裆。他很心机地摘掉眼镜，无视弟弟那副阴沉的脸色，咬着裤裆的拉链轻佻又含混地说：“没关系的哦艾伦，不用忍了，在哥哥身上舒服一下吧。”

接下来的事情就很顺理成章。虽然艾伦看上去快要被吉克那甜腻的信息素味薰吐了，但还是一边嫌弃一边肏了吉克一次又一次。可怜吉克本来就被抑制剂搞得内分泌乱七八糟，头一次开荤又是这么粗暴地被使用，醒来时alpha的鬼影子都不见了。第二个月艾伦也照常跑来他家，第三个月第四个月……有时候艾伦会问他你一个omega为什么这么多体毛，有时候会抱怨信息素太腻味了能不能打上抑制剂跟他做，很偶尔的时候艾伦会在走之前给吉克热个三明治和牛奶放在厨房的台板上。

这种有了上顿担心没下顿的日子其实不算很美好。尽管吉克的外表看起来仍然不输给任何一个优秀的alpha，其身体内部已经比猫咪玩弄过的毛线球还要混乱不堪，再加上过度加班与熬夜，早就是任何时候猝死都不奇怪的状态。从少年时分化以来，他一直从未间断地注射抑制剂，连睡前都要喷上足量的伪装液，在屈指可数有限的寿命里勤勤恳恳地扮演一个玩世不恭的精英alpha，也不知道是为了满足谁的期待。强效抑制剂的作用下他无法升起情欲，不管是肠道还是前端都一直保持着干燥，像没有月亮的夜间的沙漠。他干渴到快要裂开。然后艾伦像黑压压的乌云在他的上空奔腾而过，留下一些潮湿的水汽，奔向遥不可及的远方。徒留一地被狂风肆虐后的狼藉，和大张着嘴想要吞噬一切的可怕裂纹。

终于有一天，吉克照常洗好澡，歪在沙发上懒洋洋地想着要不要除一下毛呢，艾伦不太喜欢的样子。不知不觉挨到深夜，整个城市都陷入沉睡，他也没有等到门口钥匙转动的“咔嚓”声。劣质的奶油味早已把单身公寓塞爆，后穴分泌出的水顺着沙发流了一地。而吉克没有抚慰自己，也没有起身去打抑制剂。只是一动不动地、像死了一样躺在原地。等到三天后吉克终于能勉强站起来，把自己挪到洗手间时，镜子里的自己已经脱水到不成人形，仿佛一片掉在马路上，被路人与车马踩踏而过的枯黄落叶。它的叶脉已经被碾得粉碎，只要一场细雨或一阵微风，就能够飞散开去消失在空气里。

3.

窄小的后视镜里，利威尔·史密斯的一半身子卡在镜子外，剩下的那半正在给女儿整理衣领。女儿完全继承了他亡夫的长相，特征明显的金发碧眼，深怕别人误会孩子的父亲身份似的。小女孩晃荡着书包跳上了校车，利威尔朝着扬长而去的校车挥手，目送它左转消失在十字路口，然后转过身，向吉克坐着的越野车走过来。

车外的人曲起食指扣了扣车窗。吉克把车窗摇下，早有准备地露出微笑。

“我是艾伦的哥哥。”他抢先一步地为自己的偷窥行为解释道。

很明显，原先想好的质问统统被这句自爆身份的话塞了回去。利威尔皱着一张脸，似乎想起来自己的现任伴侣确实提过有一个同父异母的哥哥。

“不请我进去坐坐吗？弟妹。”吉克得寸进尺地套近乎。利威尔看上去很想打人，在吉克已经开始琢磨有什么其他方法能进他家里时，对方出乎意料地同意了。“跟上。”他说，颐指气使的样子很符合前高官夫人的身份。

吉克跟着他穿过房子前的草坪，洗过的床单像白旗在蓝天下飘扬，肥皂的味道从四面八方飘来，清爽的味道洗刷着他的每一个毛囊，让不堪重负的残破躯体变得轻飘飘好像在天堂。室内的气息就不那么干净纯粹了。那位史密斯先生的气味当然早就没了，但艾伦的伏特加味仍残留了一些，尤其是从浴室、卧室和餐桌处飘来的味道，很难让人不联想到两位在这些地方的战况有多么激烈。当然，表面上，这栋房子窗明几净、一尘不染。许多迹象显示其主人是一个善于清洁的omega，连孩子的玩具都整整齐齐地陈列在箱子里。柜子上的相框里装着一些孩子和已逝的史密斯先生的照片，还有一张包括艾伦在内的全团士兵的合照。

“所以，是有什么事吗？”利威尔态度冷淡地请吉克在沙发上坐下，连一杯茶也不招待地直奔主题。他看上去以为吉克是作为艾伦的家人来刁难他或是提出什么质问，小小的身躯表现出一种战前的紧绷状态。真可爱。艾伦和艾伦爱的人，都好可爱啊。吉克混沌的大脑只能发出这样简单的感叹。他感觉心脏被温水浸泡，被爱浸泡，太舒服了以至于他很不雅地任由自己陷进柔软的沙发里，好像这里是他的家一样。沙发缝里传出来的有些辛辣的伏特加味，即使被属于房子主人的信息素调和后变得温柔一些，对于现在的吉克来说也过于刺激了，让他的后穴悄悄流出水来。他自己都很惊奇，因为他以为这副糟糕的身体里已经挤不出任何水了。

“请放松，夫人。”他的脑袋嗡嗡地响着，像无数只美丽的蝴蝶在他耳边拍打翅膀，“我只是想来见一见您。我弟弟他太害羞了，很少对我讲您的事，但我对您很好奇……”

他完全没有意识到自己的脸色在苍白与潮红间不断转换，惊得坐在对面的利威尔几度欲开口打断。这再正常不过，前几天的发情期完全没有得到信息素的补充，在熟悉的味道诱导下，短时间内再次发情是完全合理的。于是在某一秒，甜到过头的信息素像炸弹一样冲破了抑制剂的阻碍，在房子里如蘑菇云般膨胀开来。吉克一直很疑惑自己的信息素为什么和他本人这么不相称，令人想起饱和度过高的塑料童话城堡，糖分浓度高到会令全世界最幸福的情侣恶心到呕吐的程度。

“喂，你这人怎么回事！”利威尔显然也是一副快吐了的样子。他跨过茶几蹲在他身边，伸手去探他的额头，“发情了你不知道吗？你的alpha是谁？”

“我……我才没有alpha那种东西。”吉克倒在沙发上，气若游丝地说。

他的视线已经很模糊了，利威尔焦急又烦躁的面容朦朦胧胧，像打上了柔光滤镜。他感觉到唇边被抵上什么，然后热乎乎的水流淌进了喉咙里。他剧烈底咳嗽起来，水溅了利威尔一身。

“妈的，这都什么狗屎事儿。”他听到利威尔很大声的抱怨，“你熬一下，我打电话叫救护车。”

吉克一下子回光返照，扑过去打掉利威尔的手机：“我不要去医院！”他整个人都压在了对方身上。利威尔跌倒在地板上，又痛又怒：“你他妈是害怕打针的幼稚园小孩吗！”他想把吉克弄起来，但一动对方就发出惊天动地的咳嗽，搞得他束手无策，一时僵在了原地。

但吉克却觉得一切都很好。再没有这么好过了。对方的后颈就在他鼻子边上，幽幽地散发出他最喜欢的味道。他摸索着这具娇小的身体，AO信息素在它身上非常和谐，看起来艾伦把利威尔照料得非常好。他继续向下探索，把毛茸茸的脑袋紧贴在对方生产过的两腿之间，想要使劲往里钻。

“我操你妈，这是什么品种的变态。”利威尔破口大骂，也不管吉克咳不咳了，直接跳起来把人踢在一边。吉克歪在地上笑嘻嘻地回答：“我妈妈早就死了，你操不到。”他伸手拽住利威尔的裤脚，慢慢跪起来，把人推到沙发上。“我闻到了，利威尔。你也在流水。”

利威尔显然相当困惑。omega能被omega引导着发情吗？他当然不知道自己的信息素在这三年间把身上这位的生殖腔填满了一遍又一遍，硬要说是标记也不是不可以，毕竟学术上并没有什么特定的名称来形容这种现象。他的腰软下来，浑身的肌肉也松弛了，就这么被按着躺在沙发上，任由裤子被对方扒下。一方面是一个发情的omega很难令人升起什么警惕心理，另一方面是震惊让他暂时失去了反应能力——他在这个疯癫的大个子身上，闻到了自己的信息素。人在什么时候会感到另外一个个体内部必定有属于自己的一部分呢？除了那些爱到痴狂的情侣，就只有父母看到自己的子女时了。

而吉克丝毫不知利威尔的心理状况，正在自顾自地用鼻子去顶开两条白皙的腿，露出那口刚被艾伦肏开、还没有完全恢复的后穴。那里透明的淫水毫无阻碍地喷涌淌出来，对脱水的吉克来说不亚于生命之泉。他仿佛沙漠中的旅人，急急地把嘴凑过去，伸出厚又红的舌头，咕啾咕啾地大力吸吮，把里面的肠肉都吸得皱起，把弟弟的妻子吸得一颤一颤仰着脖子无声尖叫。但利威尔怎么也不可能比他更舒服。那些淫水里混着的艾伦的信息素像利刃一样劈开他，而属于利威尔的那部分又像外面飘荡的床单一样包裹他捂热他。这屋子里云蒸雨降、洪水崩腾，过量的水滋润着干涸的河道与皲裂的纹路，每一根头发丝都舒展开来，发出幸福的喟叹。水淹没过了他的头顶，几乎让他窒息。但他不一点儿也不想呼吸，他愿意在这片温柔的海洋里溺死。他几乎闻不到自己那讨人厌的味道了，眼耳口鼻间全是这个红艳艳又白乎乎的肉体。他觉得自己要化成一滩水，与利威尔子宫里流出来的液体融为一体，然后在空气中悄无声息地蒸发。濒死之际，吉克感到利威尔的穴口不停收缩抽搐，好像要把他给吸进去似的。而他的头颅则被双臂无声地抱住，那哺乳过小孩的乳房搭在头顶上方。


End file.
